Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{10f + 10}{10h - 20f} - \dfrac{10h}{10h - 20f}$ You can assume $f,g,h \neq 0$.
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{10f + 10 - (10h)}{10h - 20f}$ $k = \dfrac{10f + 10 - 10h}{10h - 20f}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $10$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{f + 1 - h}{h - 2f}$